


Palimpsest

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey





	Palimpsest

 

 

Castiel stares at the flesh of his back in the mirror, now a palimpsest of disobedience.  Marked over again and again with scars that no longer heal—wounds inflicted by Heavenly blades and Hell’s fury.  They run, jagged across his pale skin, intersected by twin lines carved into his shoulder blades, marking where his wings once were.  Their loss is simultaneously his greatest shame and the thing he holds onto in the dark of night, when he finds it difficult to sleep in the too-silent bunker.  They took the wings to punish Castiel, and left the scars to remind him of his disobedience, his fall.  But sometimes, at night when he is at his weakest and most vulnerable, Dean holds him close and kisses those same scars.  Murmurs comforting words against his too-hot, too-tight skin, and promises that everything is going to be okay.  And it’s times like those when Castiel realizes that the scars and the pain—they were worth it.  They’re not something Castiel needs to be ashamed of because every act of disobedience that earned him a scar was done as an act of love.  And as Dean Winchester breathes next to him, Castiel has no regrets.


End file.
